Semper Fidelis
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: A young girl meets a darling friend she'll never forget. To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. Read & review, please!


**Semper Fidelis**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a story I wrote, dedicated to an old friend of mine. (Anybody who reads this story carefully & knows said friend will realize who I'm talking about.)

All characters © Disney, except for Anna Livingstone, Diane Foley, Randie McSweetcheeks, Mr. Jamison, Lucy & Honey Graham, & Mouses Fiennes. Please ask me first before using these characters. Thank you.

BTW, this story is told through Anna Livingstone's point-of-view. It explains why she names one of her twin girls Diane in "Love Story", which I'm still working on.

(Oops, just gave out a spoiler! Ah, well…)

Enjoy the story! (And don't forget to read & review! But please be nice, & don't flame! Constructive criticism is all right, however.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Diane**

"**And here's your pay for the day," said Mr. Jamison as he placed some shiny coins in my hand.**

**I stared at the five pounds in my paw. A smile began to cross my lips. Now I could do a little shopping today!**

**But mostly for groceries. I didn't get enough to buy stuff for myself, like toys or games or candy…or even good books that weren't taboo to other children my age.**

**Putting the coins in my pocket, I walked down the hallways of the East End brothel I worked in, finally reaching my room.**

**But before I could go inside, my friend Randie McSweetcheeks came up to me. She looked awfully excited.**

"**C'mon, luv," she said to me as she burst with excitement. "There's a new friend I'd like ye ta meet!"**

**But before I could say anything else, Randie had grabbed me by the wrist, & whisked me away.**

**Randie smiled as she bowed to the newcomer. "Darlin', this is Ms. Diane N. Foley."**

**Diane was a beautiful thing. The loveliest creature I'd ever seen! She had long black hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, pretty white fur, & a little pink nose.**

**Diane smiled at me, before gently telling Randie, "Now, Ms. McSweetcheeks, just remember: I'm not here to serve the clients, just to watch over you like the guardian I am."**

**Randie waved her paw in the air as she said, "Sorry, dear. I forgot that Mr. Jamison said ye were too beautiful to be a whore."**

**Just then, my other friend, Honey Graham, came in, carrying her giggling baby Lucy in her arms. "Talking about me again?" she asked with a sly smile.**

**Randie smiled warmly as she shook her head, & said, "No, luv, I'm referrin' to th' new 'guardian', Ms. Foley."**

**Diane went up to Honey, & shook her hand. With a sweet smile, she said, "You can just call me 'Diane'."**

**Just then, Diane turned around, & saw me. With a cute look on her face, Diane asked sweetly, "Hello…& who is this lovely child?"**

**Randie went up to me, & told Diane who I was. "This girl 'ere is Miss Anna Livingstone. She's a young 'un 'ere, only about 8 years ol', & she ain't used to th' life o' prostitution just yet."**

**Diane moaned with sympathy.**

**Randie smiled warmly at Diane once more. "It's not yer fault, luv. 'Er mother didn't live long enough ta teach 'er 'ow ta make it on th' streets…or with a man."**

**Diane shuddered. Trying not to be rude, she inquired, "Pardon my asking, but whatever happened to her mother?"**

**Randie frowned, trying to wipe away the tears that were now falling down her face. "That scoundrel Mouses Fiennes came…during th' night…& 'e killed 'er mother…that bloody _bastard _killed Mother Livingstone! Anna was lucky enough ta be alive when I found 'er!"**

**I shuddered as I remembered that dreadful night 3 years ago…**

"**_Where is she!" screamed the fancily-clad mouse that had just stormed into my mother's room._**

**_My mother looked up from braiding my hair. Glaring defiantly at Mouses Fiennes, my mother stood with her arms akimbo as she smarted off, "You're not having my daughter just yet! She's not ready for sex at her age, & you're not going to make her start until she is!"_**

**_Mouses screeched loudly in rage, before pounding a hole in the wall, & getting out his gun._**

"**_Anna, hide! And don't make a sound!" my mother said as she pushed me under the bed._**

_**I tried not to look as Mouses put the gun to Mother's head, & pulled the trigger…**_

_**Three flashes of light flickered, & then I saw Mother fall to the ground, drowning in her own blood.**_

"_**Mother, NO!"**_

_**I remembered my mother's warning to keep quiet, but it was too late.**_

_**Mouses reached under the bed, & pulled me out. I was clawing the floor as I tried in vain to keep myself tethered to the floor.**_

**_Mouses slapped me, then tied me to the bed. Then he did the unthinkable…he RAPED me…_**

**_After Mouses left the brothel that terrible night, I had lost two things: my mother, & the virginity I was supposed to keep until I was 13 years old._**

**Before I knew it, hot tears were pouring down my cheeks, & onto the floor.**

**Diane looked at me with compassion in her eyes. Lending me a handkerchief, she said sweetly, "Now, now, dear, you mustn't cry anymore. It will be all right."**

**Drying my eyes, I smiled at Diane through my tears. Diane smiled back at me.**

"**Come along, dear," she said, reaching out her paw to me. "I want to show you something."**

**I couldn't help but gently cup her hand in my own, & walk with her to her room.**

**It appeared that I had made another friend, & Diane _would_ be the best friend I had for the next 5 years.**

* * *

The Mini-Adventures Of The Mouse Avenger

_(Ratigan, Basil, Fidget, Mouses, & I are sitting in my living room.)_

ME: OK, guys, what do you think of the story so far?

RATIGAN: It's a lovely narrative. Now I know why Anna named _our_…_(gestures to himself & me, The Mouse Avenger)_…daughter Diane.

BASIL: A beautiful tribute to our biggest fan, Ms. Diane N. Tran! Hey, that rhymes!

FIDGET: It's pretty good, though you could use more details.

MOUSES: It's a flat-out piece of…

FIDGET _(cutting Mouses off from swearing)_: Shhhhh!

MOUSES: But it _is!_ It's God-awful!

RATIGAN _(getting out a gun, & polishing it)_: Mouses, do me a favor, & keep your big mouth shut!

ANNOUNCER: Don't forget to read & review!

ME: But you know how I like my comments! _(wink)_


End file.
